Todo estará bien
by Minamo
Summary: Filosofía Yoh. "Hay que reconocer y admirar la facilidad con que Yoh Asakura enfrentaba los problemas. O, tal vez, a aquella facilidad se le pude llamar falta de intereses en el asunto". Yoh, Anna y Hana. Gracias por leer.


"_Todo estará bien"_

_Una filosofía de Yoh Asakura_

**H**ay que reconocer y admirar la facilidad con que Yoh Asakura enfrentaba los problemas.

O, tal vez, a aquella facilidad se le pude llamar _falta de intereses en el asunto_. Uno nunca sabe lo que pasa por la mente de aquel perezoso castaño, tal vez por que nunca pasa nada. Pues, Asakura Yoh, estaba regido por su única e inigualable personal filosofía que lo representaba desde la punta de los dedos del pie hasta la punta de cada uno de sus castaños cabellos, el famoso "_Todo estará bien_". Hay que tomar en cuenta que aquella frase representativa de aquel moreno shaman estaba muy bien ligada a un par de palabras famosas que recorrían a todo el mundo, "_Peace and Love_"

Yoh, más que un fuerte shaman, era la tranquilidad en persona. Pues uno, cuando lo ve venir, siente una gran tranquilidad, paz y pereza que emanan de él. A algunas personas les resulta castrante aquella actitud del castaño. Como a una persona en especial que, irónicamente, es quien más lo amaba pero a quien más le resulta molesta su actitud, aquella persona: Anna Kyouyama. Aquella sacerdotisa que, lo que tenía de hermosa, lo tenía de fría, malvada, controladora, irritable y rubia.

Pero parecía que después de pasar tantos años al lado de Yoh, la rubia mujer había adoptado la filosofía hippie de su prometido, ahora marido. Pues hay que tomar a consideración que "Hakuna Matata" no es sólo una forma de ser y pensar, hay que hacerle gala demostrándolo físicamente. Al parecer, a sus 22 años de edad, Asakura Yoh jamás había conocido o pisado una peluquería en toda su vida. La onda hippie había sido predestinada para él desde que nació. Ya que hay que tomar muy en cuenta que ningún hombre de la familia Asakura conocía lo que era "_ir a costarse el cabello alguna vez en su vida_…" excepto Yohmei, que era calvo. Anna, por su parte, al haber aceptado la filosofía de Yoh, había cambiado su vestido negro por un vestido estampado de corazones de todas las tonalidades derivadas del rojo. No hay que culparla, pasa demasiado tiempo con él.

El castaño, desde pequeño, ha utilizado una pequeña hoja en varias de sus vestimentas. Podría considerarse esa pequeña hoja como su _amiga María _(_Juana,_ su segundo nombre) o tal vez no sea así. Pero, aunque no la consuma oficialmente, ésta potente, verde y valiosa hoja representa muy bien el estado mental en la que siempre ha estado Yoh, _en las nubes_. Pues a veces uno piensa que él cree que pude volar.

Yoh siempre ha sido una persona libre que goza de la tranquilidad y de la naturaleza; y que siempre ha tenido como objetivo vivir en paz, aunque su rubia esposa se lo ha hecho algo difícil con tanto infernal entrenamiento, pues al parecer Anna posee una mente tan creativa y despiadada para la creación de entrenamientos infernales. Pero no hay que dejarse engañar por la actitud de la itako, porque se cree (o se sabe) que a sus 15 años de edad (o antes) la pareja de prometidos habían caído en _el pecado carnal_. Y bien no eran nada, absolutamente nada inocentes. Aquellos que pensaban que Yoh y Anna apenas se agarraban de la mano como muestra de su amor, estaban muy equivocados. Si uno se pone a pensar en eso (y no es que lo haga), llegaría a la conclusión que quien inicio todo aquel aspecto carnal fue Anna, pues al parecer ella poseía la actitud, en cambio Yoh no. No es que no le interesara, es que es demasiado despistado. Pero bien, lo disfrutó.

A todo esto, gracias al resbalón de la pasión, tuvieron un pequeño descendiente de nombre Hana Asakura, que no es más que la mezcla perfecta de nombre y actitud de sus padres. Pues al parecer aquel pequeño, de igual manera que su padre, es fanático de Bob Love y le gusta vivir tranquilamente junto a la naturaleza, pero posee un carácter contradictorio que es casi o tan explosivo como su madre, sólo que en lugar de las poderosas cachetadas _marca Anna_, él regalaba unas poderosas patadas _marca Hana_. Posee una cabellera abundante y rubia, y viste con un lindo overol naranja digno de un pequeño niño de 6 años de edad.

Hana no conocía a sus padres, hasta ese día.

Aquel día en que por fin los cinco guerreros legendarios se reunirían de nuevo. Uno de ellos era su padre. Ansiaba conocerlo y saber quién era en realidad, siempre había tenido esa curiosidad, pues como hijo uno necesita conocer quiénes son sus padres.

Y bien, no sabía si se encontraba ansioso, nervioso, asustado, feliz o molesto de que ese día llegara.

-_Lo siento Hana. Teníamos cosas que hacer en todo el mundo y no pudimos regresar antes._-

Yoh y Anna se habían ido de nómadas por todo el mundo, tal vez a predicar el _Amor y Paz _como buenos creyentes de su filosofía, o tal vez… bueno uno nunca sabe. Tendrán ellos sus razones. Y es que a pesar de que Yoh no se había convertido en el Shaman King (y Anna se lo había perdonado), ellos creían fuertemente en sus ideales y jamás los dejarían atrás. No por nada era el creador del "Todo estará bien" y de aquella risa frustrante digna del castaño.

Hana al verlos venir sintió que su corazón latía con desesperación.

_-Papi…-_

E Yoh Asakura fue a parar al piso por una poderosa patada, propiciada por su propio hijo en el estómago, llamada _"¡PATADA DE BIENVENIDA!"_

Igual de _"dócil "_ que su madre.

Y es que ahora él estaba feliz de verlos.

Y ellos a él.

Pues, a pesar de todo, la nueva familia Asakura estaba reunida de nuevo. Y Hana, el último descendiente de los Asakura heredaría, no sólo una gran historia de su familia, sino sería el nuevo predicador de la filosofía Yoh…

"_Todo estará bien"_

FIN.

"_Hakuna matata una forma de ser, Hakuna matata nada que temer… sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir…" _Timón y Pumba serían los mejores amigos de Yoh, si vivieran en el mismo universo paralelo.

Hace chorro-cientos años que no escribía. Va, me nació de nuevo al leer el nuevo final del manga y ver a Yoh y Anna tan hippies. Pues (no se leer japonés) pero junto al _Shaman file Vol. 27 num. 345 _que describe a Yoh a los 22 años, viene escrito (Love and Peace) Y pues me nació esta cosa extraña que escribí.

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Saludo y…

_**Amor y Paz, para todos.**_


End file.
